Mystic Detective Harry Ragnarok
by Strider Mew
Summary: A higher being fell from grace. As punishment for his misdeeds, they banished him to our world. Too bad Harry Potter can’t remember why he's in the middle of it. No slash, completely AU crossover with AU Norse mythology and anime.
1. Prologue

**Mystic Detective Harry Ragnarok**

(Former title: Mystic Divide)

By: Strider Mew

Began: 8-1-2009

Finished:

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. The mythological characters depicted also belong to their respective cultures, religions, and "anime".

Summary: A higher being fell from grace. As punishment for his misdeeds, they banished him to our world. Too bad Harry Potter can't remember why he's in the middle of it. No slash, completely AU crossover with AU Norse mythology and anime.

Prologue

-A-A-A-A-A-

_Long ago..._

_"WHY?" The figure spoke in front of the sea of stoic faces. "All I did was brought to light that we are stagnant without change. We have grown complacent and lax without new challenges no matter what they be."_

_As the figure spoke, he raised a hand and pointed toward their leader that sat on what looked like a high throne._

_"You of all people should know that!" The figure shouted. "Chaos brings change, and that brings progress and order out of disorder! It is an integral and sublime stepping stone in evolution!"_

_"No." Their leader said for the first time since the gathering began. "Your madness ends here. For your transgressions, you are hereby banished to the world of men."_

_Pale, the figure before them started to shimmer as he looked at his body in alarm. Unable to stop whatever was happening to his body, the figure shouted his parting words. "I'll find a way back here, this I swear! While I may have gone overboard in my zeal, the trouble you people have brought down on your heads if you don't change will pale in comparison."_

_As one, everyone there turned their backs on him as he was torn apart and scattered to the proverbial four winds. His parting words to them were: "You can't do this to me you bastards!"_

-A-A-A-A-A-

Present day...

Little eight years old Harry Potter stopped his work on Aunt Petunia's garden as he felt that he was being watched, but by who? He rose from the newest plant he was transplanting and looked around. As far as he knew, he was the only one home. His relatives had gone to the local amusement park for the day as their birthday gift to Dudley, while their gift to him was a long list of chores to finish when they got back. So who would be bravely foolish enough to watch him? He had seen Mrs. Figg earlier, but for some reason, he knew it was not her.

It felt fleetingly familiar, but just as suddenly as the feeling came to him, it also left just as suddenly.

Harry shook his head. The heat must be getting to him a little early. Or, he told himself, I may be going a little crazy from hunger since I hardly ate dinner last night, nor breakfast this morning.

The child doubled his efforts and tried his best to hurry and finish his chores early. If he finished it fast enough, he might be able to sneak himself some food. As his hunger lent strength to his endeavors, he managed to finish his work well before the allotted time and rushed back into the house for a little food.

-A-A-A-A-A-

Unbeknownst to the young boy that had dashed back in for much needed sustenance; the strange snake that watched him from afar due to the wards that protected the property had slithered out of sight as joy filled it. He had searched for the child for a long time and couldn't believe his luck when he chose this neighborhood by pure blind chance and saw him.

There can be no doubt about it. It was indeed him.

"I've got to tell the others." The snake thought as he vanished from Surrey without even a pop. "After such a long time, I've found him!"

When the strange looking snake reappeared at a location far away from Surrey and morphed into a well-dressed man, it paused before the oaken doors of a mansion as another thought broke through his happiness.

"Oh dear." He said as he opened the door and walked in. "They're not going to like it when they find out when I also tell them that from the looks of things, he is malnourished, and quite possibly abused by his so-called surrogate "family"."

Suffice to say, when he told them what he saw, he was right when their reaction was pretty much akin to a large scale explosion.

-A-A-A-A-A-

To be continued


	2. Freedom

**Mystic Detective Harry Ragnarok**

(Former title: Mystic Divide)

By: Strider Mew

Began: 8-1-2009

Finished:

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. The mythological characters depicted also belong to their respective cultures, religions, and "anime" - all changed and rearranged by me.

Summary: A higher being fell from grace. As punishment for his misdeeds, they banished him to our world. Too bad Harry Potter can't remember why he's in the middle of it. No slash, completely AU crossover with AU Norse mythology and anime.

-A-A-A-A-A-

_Long ago…_

_Persecuted for simply being different, pain and ridicule was all he felt from them. The one thing he would never forget; was the day they took him from his mother and his siblings and threw him into the ocean to drown. _

_That was their mistake._

_He survived. _

_As time passed, he grew accustomed to his new "home". He grew both in power and in body. Because of that, his father was able to find him due to his immense size, and with his help, he was able to escape from his domain. _

_Upon looking back, he suddenly realized that he had grown to love his so-called prison. The "island" he discovered and had come to protect over the years just by being there to encircle it when he grew was now teeming with life. As they drew further away, he called out to his father._

_"Father…" He said. "Know that I will always be with you, but the people below us have grown on me. Without me, they will not survive. This place may have been my prison, but it has grown to be my home and bailiwick. You've freed me from the shackles that bound me here, but I wish to stay."_

_His father looked at him with pride. "What about the ones who sent you here?" He asked. "The ones who thought you wouldn't survive?"_

_"There will come a time when they shall face the error of their ways." His son replied. "These people have no one to look out for them. It is now my responsibility and my duty to watch over them."_

_"Very well my son." His father said as he let go of his son's hand. "Take care of them, watch over them as you wish."_

-A-A-A-A-A-

Present day…

Harry was tending to his Aunt's garden again the next day when a classic Rolls Royce drove up the driveway. Curious, he stopped what he was doing and watched as a tall, lanky man in a chauffer's uniform stepped out and walked towards him.

"Excuse me, young sir." The man began in a cultured, upper British accent. "Might I trouble you for a moment to inquire if your relatives are home?"

Harry tried not to flinch, but he nodded with a slight twinge. He stood up and took off his oversized gardening gloves, and then showed the man inside.

Before Vernon Dursley could ask why the stranger was in his house, the man in question unzipped his uniform jacket and brought out a short, but thick folder. Without a word, the chauffer threw the folder unto the dinning table for the adult Dursleys to peruse.

Harry could have sworn that the blood left their faces so fast as his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's pallor had gone bone-chilling white.

While his relatives were distracted, the chauffer retrieved another folder from his jacket and opened it. Once opened, he placed it on top of the first folder that held the two adults' attention.

"Sign it." The man said to them.

Confused, Harry wondered what was going on. He'd never seen the Dursley so afraid and so shocked before. The boy watched the stranger from behind as he kept staring at his aunt and uncle. He noticed that the stranger tilted his head one side as if studying them under a microscope. He jumped when the stranger let out a growl and stalked up to the cupboard.

His cupboard.

The man almost yanked the door off his cupboard in fury, and it seemed the stranger's anger grew even more when he saw what lay inside. The man shook his head clear and took out some sort of miniature camera. With it, he took a roll's worth of pictures of the insides of young Harry's room before closing it shut with a muttered oath.

Frozen in fear himself, Harry watched as the man seemingly "slithered" back to the still pale adult Dursleys and snarled.

"Sign it." The man repeated his earlier order. "Delay and I shall raze this place into the ground with you along with it."

As the Petunia and Vernon hurried to obey, they felt a prick on their fingers as a droplet of blood from each of them fell onto the document. A brief flash of light filled the room as it froze them in place. Even the sleeping Dudley upstairs froze as the magic within the contract took over the house as it began to erase the memories they had of young Harry. The spell cast from the contract, however, would return their memories when Harry will turn eleven. On that day, they would remember, and they would fall.

Outside, the house shimmered as the blood wards a certain magical headmaster put up flashed without him knowing. No longer was it watching the young man's magic and life signs, but the Dursleys themselves.

No one would know the wiser until Harry would turn eleven.

"Come with me young sir." The man said to Harry. "It is time to leave this place."

"Where would I go?" Harry asked.

"Home, young master." The man said. "Your home."

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he wondered why he seemed to trust the strange man. "Would you be any different from my relatives?"

"Never!" The man replied with a snarl that caused the young boy to jump back in fright. "Never would I be like these wretched filth that have no right to be related to you."

"As for my name." The man continued after he calmed himself down when he saw Harry's expression as the child took a few steps backwards in fright. "My name is Jorge Munroe Gand. I am your retainer as it were."

"I don't understand." Harry said as he tried to calm the furious beating of his heart when he saw how scary the man was when he was angry.

"In time, you will understand everything, young master." Jorge said. "If you have anything of value in this place, take it and we could leave before your former relatives regain their senses. Once the spell that blocks their memory starts to work, they'll unfreeze and wonder what we're doing here."

Harry looked at the door to his room cupboard for a long moment before he shook his head slowly.

"I don't have anything." He said. "Not even nice memories."

Jorge M. Gand nodded and turned to wave a hand towards Harry's former room and sealed it. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as the door of his former room disappeared and a solid wall took its place.

"What are you?" Harry breathed with a look of wonder on his face as he stared at the wall that looked like it had always been there.

"I am someone like you, Master Harry." Jorge replied as he gently led Harry outside and towards the waiting car. "Someone who will never betray you. Someone who will never abuse you. Someone who will always be there for you."

"Like a family?" Harry asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." He replied as he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder in affirmation. "Exactly like a true family should be."

Harry felt as if a piece of him that was missing in his young life had suddenly made itself known. "Thank you." Harry smiled his first true smile for the first time as he looked up to the man that had somehow saved him from a life of being unwanted.

"You did the same thing for me." Jorge replied and winced at the confused look Harry sent him.

"I mean…" He hurriedly amended with a blush as he opened the rear passenger door of the Rolls and ushered Harry inside. "You would have done the same thing for me, is what I mean."

Once Jorge buckled the boy securely in the backseat, he closed the door and hurried to the driver's side to get them as far away from Surrey and Harry's old life.

Back inside the Dursley household, the still-frozen forms unfroze and they resumed their life. The spell didn't stop there, though, it affected all of Surrey as those who knew a bit about young Harry through the Dursley's lies of being a juvenile delinquent also forgot him as well.

-A-A-A-A-A-

"Move your arses! Hurry!" A voice bellowed throughout the mansion as servants and house elves ran around in a breakneck pace to make it look presentable for their coming master. "I don't care if you have to use magic or mundane ways to do it, but I'll have your hides if the master gets here before you all finish!"

"Fenn!" The woman beside the man that kept shouting orders growled as she covered her ears and moved away from her yelling brother. "Would you please relax? They're already doing the best they can, leave them to the work they can do so well."

"Like you're the one to talk, Seo." Fenn replied with wolfish grin as he looked at his sister. "You've been chomping on your nails again. You're just as nervous and just as excited for him to finally be here."

"Oh shut it." Seo glared at him, then stilled. "He's getting closer, Jorge just sent me a telepathic message that they've just driven through the front gates. Quick, how do I look?"

"You look fine sis." Her brother replied after a glance.

Fenn turned back towards the chaos in front of them. "All right people, he's here, look alive now."

Like a trained military unit, the house elves disappeared with a pop and all the servants that passed for human lined up by the entrance while the others that didn't also vanished for later introductions with the master of the house.

Outside, the classic Rolls Royce stopped in front of the mansion.

-A-A-A-A-A-

To be continued

A/N:

I tweaked and redid the entire HP and MDLR anime to be more in fitting with the HP world. Some characters have been renamed and some may stay the same.


	3. A Small Step Forward

**Mystic Detective Harry Ragnarok**

Disclaimers can be found in the first "chapter".

A/N: I tweaked and redid the entire HP and MDLR (Magical Detective Loki Ragnarok) anime to be more in fitting with the HP world. Some characters are re-named and some may stay the same. I've planned this story to be a multi-crossover of my favorite series (some anime and shows like Buffy to name a few).

--\\MDHR//--

"How is he?" Fenn asked Jorge when they reconvened in the mansion's master office after Harry's self-professed "retainer" had returned from seeing the young boy to bed.

"I think he's a little out of it." Jorge replied with a sigh. "I don't think he's completely processed everything that happened to him today."

"I know." Seo said from where she sat on the desk by Fenn's side. "There was this glassy look on his face all day when we gave him the tour and introduced some of the more human-looking servants."

"The sad part of all this is that he doesn't seem to remember anything at all." Jorge said. "His first reaction when he saw me approach him after I got out of the car took me aback. The fact that his reaction was fear made me want to level his relative's house with them inside. No child should react that way automatically on a first meeting."

"Then I am glad it was you who went ahead to get him out of there then. I would have had no such restraint." Seo growled. "After we all calmed down from what you told us yesterday, our brother here, was able to dig up a lot of dirt on them that enraged me even more."

"Indeed." Fenn said while he typed something into the computer embedded onto the large desk. "The telepathic connection you shared with us when you probed their minds today was disturbing to say the least and it simply compounded their crimes. Mere mortals, even magical ones, cannot hide from the inquisition of a god. Everyone involved will have a lot to answer for."

"They will get what they deserve when the time comes." Jorge agreed. "But there is another hurdle to overcome, this time on Harry's part."

"Aye." Seo nodded as she guessed what Jorge meant. "It seems the Norns unwittingly involved him against a mortal prophecy. They apologized once we informed them that we have found him, but their threads have already spun."

"Unfortunately." Fenn chimed in. "Once the threads of fate wove itself into the grand tapestry, there is little they can do. I suspect a more sinister plot at work here."

"It does not help that the sisters made sure to vague it up like all of their prophecies." Fenn continued with distaste as he accessed the Yggdrasil system for a copy of said prophecy. "The prophecy in itself - is a blank cheque - and this can lead to several interpretations. While it is clear that they, and only they, can land a killing blow and kill each other. The only loophole I can see that does not forbid anyone from helping either of them along on that task."

"The only thing obvious to me is that we train him while we look for a way to free his true memories." Jorge said as they discussed the problem. "Even with a tenth of his capabilities activated inside his current mortal human shell, it would be more than a match for any self-styled dark wizard and all of his followers."

"That could be a problem." Seo said as she conjured a transparent copy of Harry's image in the air for them to study. "Unlike average mortal children of his supposed age and stature, his body is way below normal standards thanks to those fools."

Fenn studied the recorded aura of the image and nodded. "The pathetic necromantic blood safety wards were also detrimental to his health as it was his latent human magic that powered them. If the well-meaning, but prophecy-obsessed headmaster discovered his divine heritage, it would have been worse. If he used that as the source, even we would have serious trouble in finding him. Even the piece of the dark wizard's soul attached to his curse scar is interfering with his ability to be able to access his hidden powers for any length of time. We'll have to remove that one soon."

"What did you do to those wards by the way?" Seo asked, as she could find no traces of it on Harry.

"I transferred it to his relatives." Jorge said with a grin. "Regardless of the magical humans' bigoted belief that mundanes have no magic, they in fact, do have a very small amount of it. The ward will simply leach what little they have until they are completely gone. When that happens in a few years, the spell I placed on the contract that freed Harry from them will go down and whatever evidence Fenn cobbled up from various sources and copies of the pictures I took of his cupboard will appear in front of some very interested mundane officials."

"The fact that they're also self-updating is ingenious." Seo laughed evilly. "By the time the spell ends on the eve of Harry's eleventh birthday, all their crimes – be it great or small collected during that time – will be laid bare to the world to see."

"So many well-kept plans will be broken." Fenn agreed as both brothers joined in her laughter. "So much chaos, so much change will occur. Father would have been proud at how his children have grown."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Jorge asked when they sobered a little from their mirth.

"First." Fenn said. "We'll have to fix all physical and mental damage that was done to him during his stay with them. Second: home school his mundane and magical education of course. Third: see if we can find a way to awaken his divinity and knowledge and merge it with his current mortal existence. He'll be more or less a demigod until his mortal existence ceases and his divinity is completely restored."

"What about the prophecy?" Jorge inquired again. "And the fact that we are not as related to his human kin on either of his parent's sides."

"Once we think he is of a more stable condition and mindset, we'll tell him." Seo said. "The moment he recovers completely, we'll tell him everything about the damned prophecy. We'll even tell him about what we know of his human parents, and his history. Even if we can't find a way to restore his true self to him, we owe him that much to begin with."

"I concur." Fenn agreed. "We are doing this for him, we're not about to become like those foolish mortals or petty gods who would seek to use him for their own ends. We've already abandoned our homes for a thousand years above the mortal plane to find him and help him. Now that we have, our duty moves forward wherever he will lead us."

--\\MDHR//--

Harry woke up the next day with a feeling of contentment. His dream had been wonderful. It was like something out of a fairytale every child loved to hear; someone had rescued him from the Dursleys and brought him to live with them in a house larger than theirs a hundredfold. With his eyes still closed, he yawned and stretched his body outwards.

His eyes immediately flew open when his arms and legs met no resistance.

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in his cupboard. The bed mattress he lay on was no longer rough and smelly. He tried to look around but his poor eyesight failed to adjust in the darkness of the large, unfamiliar room he slept in. Suddenly, he had to squint and shield them as the drapes on the far left swung open as a black, blurry figure drew them back.

"Good morning, Master Harry." Jorge said with a smile as he greeted the child.

Harry blinked owlishly at the blurry figure of the man standing at the edge of the large bed he lay in as his hands searched for his glasses. The voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And where am I?"

"Sure you did not forget our meeting yesterday, young master?" Jorge said as he handed the lad the new spectacles he brought with him. Seo had destroyed the worthless piece of junk the Dursleys made him use in a fit of pique when she found out that they weren't even the right prescription. "My name is Jorge Munroe Gand. I took you from the Dursleys yesterday. You live here now."

"Wait." Harry said after he donned his new glasses and stared at Jorge in awe. "That was real? This wasn't a dream?"

"This was no dream, Master Harry." Jorge confirmed with a gentle smile. "This is your home now."

Some knocked on the door of Harry's room and the woman that Jorge introduced as his sister last night, Seo, poked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready guys." She said from the doorway, and waved at Harry. "Good morning, Master Harry."

Harry gave her a shy smile and a muttered "Good morning" as he waved back.

She nodded and closed the door. Outside, Seo had to clamp her own mouth shut, she wanted to giggle insanely at how cute the child looked when he did that. Barely containing herself from going back to enter the room to hug the child to death, she forced her feet to march down the hall toward the staircase that led to the main dining hall.

She passed her other brother as he came out of his own room, and startled him with a bear hug.

"Urk!" Fenn said in surprise and winced at the amount of pressure Seo had on him.

She couldn't contain herself any longer and shrieked out in delight to her brother. "HARRY IS SO ADORABLE!"

--\\MDHR//--

Back inside Harry's room

"Did you hear something just now?" The boy asked Jorge as he got dressed.

"It was nothing, probably just the wind, this place have a lot of large open windows." Jorge lied with a straight face as he inwardly rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. Seo was a dark person by nature, but even Hel had her strange and out-of-reality "quirks".

Women were such unsolvable mysteries, he thought, the divine ones are no exception. The worst amongst them would probably be Aphrodite from the Greek Pantheon, that woman was downright frightening with her mood swings.

He smirked when he felt Fenn's annoyance through their shared familial telepathic link as he loudly berated his sister for her attempt to deafen him so early in the morning.

He was glad that he was nowhere near ground zero.

Jorge turned to wait outside the room as he really palmed his face this time when their sister reiterated at Harry's cuteness again through their link and drug her older brother towards the dining hall like a stuffed toy.

He sighed in ancient Norse.

--\\MDHR//--

Harry's eyes widened when he entered the dining hall. From the sheer size alone, it looked to be big enough to fit the Dursley home five times over in one line.

"Wow." A whisper of awe escaped his lips, the "simple" breakfast laid out on the table was enough to get him through lunch. The boy turned to his companion and asked. "Am I really going to eat breakfast here?"

"Yes, Harry." Jorge said as he led the child towards the table's head chair and drew it back for him.

Harry looked about to protest when Fenn spoke up from behind the newspaper he was reading on his side of the table. "That is your customary place, Harry. When he said last night that this is your home, he really meant that this IS your home."

"But…" Harry began. "I'm only still a child; I can't be the head of anything."

"I'm sure you have a lot of doubts and questions, my dear." Seo said in a sweet voice. "We will try to answer them as best as we can. One of the reasons why we know you can sit there is because of an ancient bloodline of which you are the head of."

"From my parents?" Harry asked.

"In a roundabout sort of way." Seo hedged with her reply. "But further back and older than your current ancestors. You remember how Jorge made the doors of that cupboard wall of yours disappear right?"

At Harry's nod, she continued. "It is somewhat like what he can do that is part of the bloodline that you now have a seat in. Many who have seen our ways of magic often mistake us for 'Magic Users', we don't bother to correct them and leave them to their misinterpretation. However, while similar at its basic premise in terms of what we can do, a more correct term would be to call us as "Mana Users'."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that magic isn't real." Harry paraphrased his former relative's words.

"Depends on what kind of magic, Harry." Jorge said from beside Seo. "The most common 'Mana Users' are those that use wands for their foci, hence a 'Magic User" is nothing more than something akin to journeyman or woman. They label themselves as Wizards – for male – and Witch – for females."

"So what are Mana Users." Harry asked, intrigued.

"Mana Users." Fenn began as he got into the discussion. "Are those that can live without the aid of any kind of focus. They have a wider and more precise control of the power they wield, but sometimes they also need aid; so a wand won't do for them, but a staff would be perfect to help them fine-tune their powers rather than let it run rampant. And that is the kind of 'Magic' we will teach you."

"Me?" The child gaped in wonder.

"But…" Seo added with a quick glance to her siblings. "There is a higher type of Mana User that barely requires the use of focus at all because their power is absolute. They are Celestial Mana Users. They rarely let anyone see them, and so many believe them to be only myth, a myth that many 'Magic Users' strive for but fail to become."

"How come?" Harry asked. "If they study hard or practice as much as they can, why would something like that become difficult to achieve?"

"That is because they lack one thing." Seo said with a smirk. "Something that you had to be born into to be able to access a larger well of power that no mortal nor any Magic User or magical beings can ever hope to acquire: Divinity."

"Magical beings?" Harry inquired. "They're real too?"

It was then that a pop sounded beside Harry. The boy turned to face a three-foot tall female humanoid creature, with large droopy ears as she appeared next to him. They stared at each other with wide eyes before Harry wrenched his gaze back to the three adults seated on the dining table and noticed that they weren't as surprised as he was.

"For your first lesson in 'Magic' Harry…" Jorge said with a grin. "May I introduce you to one of the magical beings that also work here, our head house-elf cook; Clippy."

Little Harry took that moment to roll his eyes all the way back into his head and fainted.

"Mean Master Jormangund!" Clippy cried at the sight of her Master Harry falling off his chair in a dead faint. "You broke him!"

Seo's laughter echoed over the dining hall.

--\\MDHR//--

To be continued

A/N2: F F . Net is being testy... if you notice this chapter having formatting problems, please let me know.


End file.
